crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Earth Prime was one of the most storied Earths in all of the Multiverse. It featured a very storied history, and although the backstory was one compiled over thousands of years, the true story of Earth Prime started in 2006, with the debut of Superman. It was following this debut that several other superheroes started making themselves present and great battles between good and evil occured. 8000 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora opens the box containing the Seven Deadly Sins. In addition to the evil already rising, the Sins corrupt the new world much more. 7660 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits the Levant. 7110 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Wadi Tahuna. 6970 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Jamo. 6212 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Dudesti. She is seen by Vandal Savage for the first time. 6020 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Megiddo. 5319 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Eridu. 3771 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Ur in Sumeria. 2681 B.C.E. Events: * Aliens attack Egypt and are captured. 2620 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Memphis in Egypt. 989 B.C.E. Events: * Helspont plants the metagene in humans. 9 Events: * Pandora visits Teutoburg. Battles: * Battle of the Teutoburg Forest. 44 Events: * Pandora learns from Druids in Antrim. 113 Events: * Pandora learns from wizards in Jerusalem. 280 Events: * Pandora learnt magicks from healers in Nepal. 511 Events: * Merlin takes Jason of Norwich and Madame Xanadu under his tutulege. * The demon Etrigan is bound to Jason of Norwich. Jason subsequently takes the surname Blood. Battles: * The Fall of Camelot. 821 Events: * Jason Blood and Madame Xanadu meet Vandal Savage. 911 Events: * The Demon Knights form. 1000 Births: * "Century baby" Princess Janeen is born. 1013 Events: * "Century baby" Princess Janeen joins the Demon Knights. 1097 Events: * The Seven Deadly Sins visit Antioch. Battles: * The Siege of Antioch. 1100 Births: * "Century Baby" Countess Jeannie is born. 1285 Debuts: * Ra's al Ghul debuts himself to the public. 1300 Births: * "Century Baby" Sister J is born. 1328 Events: * Pandora visits Mount Song. 1340 Events: * Sister J has an affair with Merlin. 1347 Events: * The Daemonites return to Earth. * The Demon Knights become Stormwatch. 1418 Events: * Pandora visits Osaha. 1425 Events: * The Hidden People destroy a Crusader Castle. 1590 Events: * Pandora visits Nantes. 1591 Events: * Andrew Bennett becomes a vampire. 1648 Events: * Baron Winters visits an imprisoned Kassandra Fey. 1705 Events: * Pandora visits Flensburg. 1762 Events: * Stormwatch goes public. Battles: * The French-Indian War. 1792 Events: * Stormwatch buries it's existance and returns to being a private organization. 1800 Births: * "Century baby" Jenny Freedom is born. 1823 Resurrections: * Victor Frankenstein creates the creature known as Frankenstein. Although technically a birth, as the creature was created out of the body parts of several different people, those people have their parts back to life in a skewed resurrection. 1824 Events: * The creature Frankenstein is recruited by S.H.A.D.E. 1826 Events: * The Daily Planet is created. 1888 Events: * Alan Wayne constructs the Wayne Tower. 1894 Events: * In Manitoba, Canada, Jack Crow and Jacob Mullin fight back the Rot. 1897 Deaths: * Jack Crow is murdered by Arcane in Manitoba, Canada. 1900 Births: * "Century baby" Jenny Sparks is born. 1910 Events: * The Kane Bridge, created by the Gates of Gotham, collapses. * William Cobb joins Haley's Circus. 1922 Deaths: * Alan Wayne is assassinated. 1955 Births: * Nathan Kane is born. 1956 Births: * Jor-El is born. * Dru-Zod is born. 1967 Births: * Kara Zor-El is born. 1970 * Katherine Webb is born. 1980 Births: * Bruce Wayne is born. 1984 Births: * Kal-El is born. Events: * Krypton explodes and sends out Kal-El to Earth. The infant, the last child born on Krypton subsequently becomes it's Last Son. On Earth he is raised by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent. Kara Zor-El is also ejected from Krypton, though ends up in stasis and ends up far later than expected. 1985 Births: * Talia al Ghul is born. 1986 Births: * Kassidy Sage is born. 1988 Births: * Diana of Themyscaria is born. 1990 Births: * Luke Fox is born. * Hank Hall is born. * Barbara Gordon is born. Deaths: * Thomas and Martha Wayne are shot in cold blood in Crime Alley. 1991 Births: * Richard Grayson is born. 1994 Births: * Cassie Sandsmark is born. * Amy Winston is born. * Tim Drake is born. 1995 Events: * Katherine Webb meets and falls in love with Nathan Kane. Births: * Virgil Hawkins is born. 1996 Births: * Billy Batson is born. 1997 Events: * Bruce Wayne confronts Joe Chill and decides to become a vigilante. 1998 Events: * Bruce Wayne begins his training for vigilantism. * Katherine Webb becomes Katherine Kane as she marries Nathan Kane. 1999 Events: * Bruce Wayne learns from criminal Don Rafael before turning him over to the Brazilian police. 2002 Deaths: * Nathan Kane dies of a stroke. 2005 Debuts: * Bruce Wayne becomes the first Batman. * Hal Jordan becomes a Green Lantern. * The following supercriminals debut in Gotham City: Hugo Strange, the Monk, the Joker, Events: * Bruce Wayne wages war with two factions of the League of Assassins, one led by Dr. Darrk and the other by Ra's al Ghul. 2006 Births: * Damian Wayne is born. He ages more rapidly than he should due to his unique birth process. Debuts: * Clark Kent becomes Superman. * Barry Allen becomes the Flash. * Diana of Themyscaria becomes Wonder Woman. * Buddy Baker is chosen as Animal Man. * Richard Grayson becomes the first Robin. * The following supervillains debut in Gotham City: Mr. Freeze, the Phantasm, Lady Shiva and Tony Zucco. * The Outsider arrives. Events: * Bruce Wayne impregnates Talia al Ghul with Damian Wayne. * An older Superman from five years into the future arrives with the Legion of Super-Heroes to prevent a techno-organic virus from destroying the Earth's technology. The older Superman battles Erik Drekken and the Anti-Superman Army from five years into the future to stop the virus before leaving to his own time. * Author David Graves coins a team of the seven super-heroes the Justice League. * Batman encounters his frist Talon. * The Government of the United States creates Team Seven. * The Batsignal is constructed. * The Secret Society forms. * DeSaad is stranded on Earth Prime. Battles: * The Terminaut Invasion. * The Parademon Invasion of Earth. 2007 Debuts: * Barbara Gordon becomes Batgirl. * Selina Kyle becomes Catwoman. * Katherine Webb Kane becomes Bat-Woman. * Jason Todd becomes the second Robin. * The following villains debut: Deathstroke the Terminator, Two-Face, Simon Hurt, the Penguin, Riddler, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Tweedle-Dum, Tweedle-Dee, Killer Croc, Clayface, Mad Hatter, Deadshot, Vortex, Spellbinder, Blockbuster and the Key, Events: * The Sensei tries to usurp Ra's al Ghul as the leader of the League of Assassins. * Bruce Wayne and Kathy Kane begin dating, they break up after she disappears. * Matches Malone is murdered, his identity is assumed by Bruce Wayne for undercover work. * The Club of Heroes forms and dissolves. * Richard Grayson becomes Nightwing. 2008 Debuts: * Rex Mason becomes Element Man. * Michael Carter arrives from the future as the time-travelling superhero Booster Gold. * The following villains debut: Amazo, Bizarro. Events: * Barbara Gordon retires as Batgirl. * The Joker paralyzes Barbara Gordon. Deaths: * Jason Todd is murdered. 2009 Debuts: * The following heroes debut: Red Robin, Black Lightning, Katana, Freight Train, Looker, Halo and Orpheus. * The following villains debut: Black Mask, Bane, Harley Quinn, Hush, Fright, Doomsday, Parallax and the Red Hood. Events: * Bruce Wayne creates the Outsiders. * Bane breaks Bruce Wayne's back, though it later recovers. * Hal Jordan becomes the villain known as Parallax. Parallax later redeems himself when he saves the world from a Sun Eater. * Jason Todd is resurrected. Deaths: * Superman dies. * Doomsday dies. * Hal Jordan dies. 2010 Debuts: * The following heroes debut: Batman, Azrael and Robin. * The following villains debut: Nocturna, the Great White Shark, Maduvu, Shellcase, Hook, Merlyn, Whip, Detonator, Razorburn, El Sombrero and Scorpiana. Events: * Bruce Wayne finally meets his genetically aged son Damian Wayne. Bruce soon goes missing after a battle with Darkseid and Richard becomes Batman while Damian becomes the third Robin. 2011 Births: * Superboy is "born". Debuts: * The following heroes debut: Ice, Fire, Vixen, Rocket Red, August General in Iron, Godiva, OMAC, Captain Atom, Superboy, Supergirl, Batwoman, Batwing, Dark Ranger, Nightrunner and Ravil. * The following villains debut: Black Mask, Professor Pyg, Nekron, the Dealer, Morgan DuCard, the Reaper, Dollmaker, Dollhouse, Hypnotic, Mr. Combustible, Mr. Toxic, the Imperceptible Man, Plastique and Gretel. Events: * Simon Hurt attempts to hold Gotham City hostage, but is stopped by the return of Bruce Wayne. * Batman Incorporated is founded by Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Richard Grayson and Damian Wayne. * Leviathan is founded by Talia al Ghul and associates. * The Justice League Dark is formed. * Kara Zor-El finally arrives on Earth to find that during her stasis her cousin, Kal-El, has grown older than her. Battles: * The Blackest Night. * Flashpoint. * Rise of the Vampires 2012 Debuts: * The following villains debut: Reach, Eli Strange, Peraxxus, Josiah Kone, Massacre, Lord Death Man, Die Laughing, Joy Buzzers, Best Medecine, the Cut-Ups, Funny Bonez, Punchline, Rodney "The Torch" Spurman, Talon, Lincoln March, Lightweaver, Breakdown, Intersek, Johnny Valentine, Doctor Dedalus, Professor Radium, Graves, Volthoom, Terminus, H'El, Copperhead and Signalman * The following heroes debut: Batman Japan, Wingman, Green Lantern and Redbird Events: * The Justice League International is formed. It dissolves later that year. * The Court of Owls returns. * The Third Army is formed. Battles: * The Night of the Owls. * The Culling. 2013 Debuts: * The following villains debut: Emperor Penguin, Merrymaker, Dawn, Sky-Pirate, Heretic, Anthony Ivo, Shaggy Man and Phillip Marksbury. * The following heroes debut: Arthur Light, Calvin Rose, Bat-Cow, Knight, Firebug, Mr. Terrific, Blue Devil, Black Lightning, Star Girl and Batwing. Events: * Aliens travel to the Big Bang and kill Adam One twelve times, forcing the Shadow Lords to rebuild Stormwatch as the previous history was altered. * David Zavimbe retires as Batwing. * Pandora visits Aleppo. * Jonah Hex arrives in 2013 via time travel due to Booster Gold. Battles: * Battle of Gotham City * Trinity War * Arkham War * Rogues Rebellion Deaths: * Damian Wayne is murdered. * Heretic is murdered. * Arthur Light is murdered.